Discoveries of Magic and Revenge on The Dursleys
by The Regal Lady Onyx
Summary: Summery: What if Harry figured out magic early and decided he wasn’t going to take the Dursleys treatment of him any longer. AU No Slash and No Pairing. Before Hogwarts. Don’t like Don’t read. No Bad Language just slight hints of mistreatmeant and Punnis


Discoveries of Magic and Revenge

Summery: What if Harry figured out magic early and decided he wasn't going to take the Dursleys treatment of him any longer. AU No Slash and No Pairing. Before Hogwarts. Don't like Don't read.

Six year old Harry potter was being chased again by his dolt of a cousin and his thugs. It was a normal thing and he was sick of it. It wasn't bad enough his uncle and aunt treated him horribly but then stupid Dudley as well not allowing him to have any friends and always beating him up. Today happened to be Harry's lucky day. Today one of those freaky things happened again He wanted to disappear from Dudley. After feeling a tingling he found to his delight that it worked. This set off a new train of thought was he magic? If he was, what could he do with this? And how could he get back at his so called family? He thought about this for a long time that night and several things occurred to him He would have to train to see if he was most definitely magic and if he was he would have to find the extent of his abilities and then after doing so he would teach his supposed family.

So he began to train. He had learned that as long as his chores were done the Dursleys didn't much care where he was so he went to the library often, but the library was not the only place he found a clearing in the woods near the park that no one went to and decided he would practice there.

A year later he had his magic under control. It was time he thought to himself; time to teach the Dursleys a lesson. He had been planning his revenge for a very long time. He entered the house and heard Petunia calling him to cook supper. "hmm let's start with her." he decided. He came into the kitchen and told her he wouldn't be their slave any longer. She shrieked at him "Freak don't make me tell your uncle!" He smiled a chilling smile and helped himself to one of the glasses from the cupboard, the ones he wasn't allowed to use or even touch. Using his magic he levitated it over to the sink and the tap turned itself on and filled the glass with water he sat in her seat at the table the glass floating up to his lips. "boy, stop using your freakishness!" Petunia screamed. "Petunia, you will be silent and sit down." He thundered his magic making his voice more powerful. After sitting down against her will Petunia found that she had to listen to her new master. Harry smirked and told her the new rules. "I believe you should start cooking now." he told her after their discussion of just how things were going to be from now on.

Next it was Dudley's turn to learn the new rules. After beating Dudley soundly thanks to magic Harry decided Dudley would be sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs and would not be eating for a few days. He told Dudley to go to the cupboard and thanks to his magic Dudlikins had no choice to obey. He smirked again the Dursleys would regret ever messing with him, not only that but by doing to them what had done to him they would know just how it felt.

Soon Vernon came home from his job and went in to the sitting room to watch the telly, not knowing that the dynamics of #4 Privet drive were going to change for the rest of Harry's stay there. A hello Vernon was the first clue that things were not as they should be or at least how Vernon thought they should be. Harry Made it quite clear to Vernon that his slave was gone and there was a new master of the house. After using his magic to cause Vernon pain anytime he spoke out of turn, or any time he insulted Harry and actually taking Vernon's favorite weapon and using it against him Harry determined that Vernon would nothave any food for a week and would now sleep in a kennel in the basement.

After a few weeks Aunt Petunia was the first to learn what was expected of her. She learned if she did what she was told usually she got fed and no magic used on her accept to heal her. If she behaved poorly he punished her harshly but not enough to truly effect her after a few weeks. She decided it wasn't so bad he had told her that if she behaved well for the next two weeks she would be allowed to socialize. He was a harsh task master but and when she did things wrong he punished her harshly , but when she did things with out being told or did things right he rewarded her.

It took 8 long months of punishment for Dudley to learn his place. He had finally started to learn though. Or Petunia thought so. She watched as he sat down on the floor by their masters feet like a common dog he grabbed for the plate and felt pain he wailed and cried out from the pain. "Now, duddy recite rule #3 for me please." Harry said kindly a cruel smirk playing on his face. "W.. we d.. d.. don't t.. t.. take f.. f.. food u.. u.. unless t.. t.. the m. master g.. g.. gives it t.. to u.. u.. us." Duddley stuttered. "That's Correct and what did you just try to do? Hmm?" Harry asked the cruel smirk still on his face. "I.. I T.. Tried to t.. take m.. Masters food." Dudley stuttered. "Yes you did, And what is the punishment for this behavior?" Harry asked as if he were a teacher trying to get an answer from a particularly dim student. "Dudley Shuddered and stuttered. Out his reply. "N.. No f.. food for t.. th.. three d.. d.. days a.. a.. and h.. h.. having to s.. st.. stay o.. outside for f.. f.. five d.. days." "Yes that's right only the well behaved can stay in the house. Petunia told me you were very bad last night. She said she caught you digging the trash is that true?" Harry inquired. "Y.. Yes M.. Master." Dudley replied. "did your master give you permission to do this?" Harry asked genially. "N No." came Dudley's answer. "I see well perhaps we shall have you outside for a few more days then hmm?" Harry questioned. "W.. W.. What e.. e.. ever m.. m.. Master w.. w.. wishes." Dudley said shakily "Ahh So you are able to learn after all." Harry retorted. His next words were come Dudley. Dudley followed obediently behind his master his head bowed in submission. Harry led him out in to the back yard and tied him beside the shed. "seeing how I am not cruel I shall give you some water every day. You will like that won't you my new pet? After all I have to be responsible for you now don't I?" Harry stated. Dudley laid down and was quiet. Harry smiled and left to go eat his breakfast. Which of course was a very healthy breakfast of whole wheat toast a bowl of fruit and a veggie omelet. He would not grow fat like Vernon and Dudley, if he did he would not be able to punish them effectively Vernon had taught him this lesson.

A year after Harry had taken Control Petunia and Dudley were doing well and Vernon had at last started to learn his place as Omega if you wanted to think of it that way. He still made a lot of mistakes but Harry was persistent in showing him the error of his ways. Vernon Harry decided would always need constant reinforcement else he would forget and try to go back to his old ways.

So For the rest of the years until Hogwarts and every summer while he was in Hogwarts until he graduated the rules and his place as master stayed the same. It should be known Vernon tried to challenge Harry after Harry's first year and was killed thanks to a hear attack induced by the stress of being near Harry's magic and Harry himself for so long.

The end.

A/N: I hope you liked this and I apologize for any spelling errors I ran spell check but sometimes it doesn't pick up every thing. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows mmm.


End file.
